MAP03: ...And Hell Beneath (Memento Mori II)
MAP03: ...And Hell Beneath is the third level of Memento Mori II. It was designed by Matthias Worch and uses the music track "Give In with Pleasure" by Mark Klem. It contains a separate area for multiplayer competition. Mission briefing According to both the text file and the Infopack: :Intelligence has reported a large underground complex in the ground of IO that is inhabited with monsters of all kinds. Several scouts have been sent into it and reported that the whole structure seems to have been built around a large cave, containing a deep pool of blood. From its ground evil laughter and more unnatural sounds can be heard. :Access to the pool is blocked by some barrier, so that nobody has been able to reach it so far, after short time the contact to one after another scout has been interrupted, their fate is unknown. The last scout was lost while being in a temple-like building, the last picture of his camera that was trans-mitted sic has been included with this file. :YOUR MISSION: :''- find the pool and close it before more monsters are able to reach the moon'' :''- find the exit.'' :DO NOT LEAVE THE CAVE WITHOUT CLOSING THE POOL! Note that in spite of this description, closing the blood pool is not necessary to complete the level (see Routes and tricks.) Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP03 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # In the hallway leading to the blue key door, the eastern wall with the hung body (sector 424) can be opened to reveal a stimpack and a set of shells. # In the green brick alcove (right west of the blue door) with the switch opening the door into the southern cave, there is blood on one section of the wall. Open this section (sector 321) to find two medikits. # When you approach the switch in the northeast of the map, various stone coffins will open to reveal enemies. To the north of the central, northern coffin, a portion of the wall is misaligned. Open this (sector 347) to find two sets of shells. # In the hallway with the yellow key door, one of the lanterns does not give off any light. Press on this wall (sector 236) and you will find three sets of shells. # After the yellow key door, the western wall in the southern, metal corridor has ridges in it. Open this wall (sector 251) to find a box of bullets and a medikit. Bugs Because of a berserk pack not marked as multiplayer-only in the multiplayer area, you can only obtain 94% items on this level. Also placed in this deathmatch arena are the chainsaw, ten shotguns, two super shotguns, both chainguns, both rocket launchers, nine sets of shells, seven rockets and seven stimpacks. Demo files * Demonstration (file info) of the red door shortcut jump (see Routes and tricks.) Speedrunning Routes and tricks Like all of Matthias Worch's contributions to Memento Mori II, this level will take quite some time to complete compared to levels such as MAP12: The Waterway, due to the almost complete lack of shortcuts. However, in spite of the description given in the mission briefing, it is not necessary to close the blood pool to finish the level. The only thing needed from that location is the red skull key. The gap after the red key door can be strafejumped across even without raising the platforms in it first. It is possible to perform a strafe50 jump to the platform in front of the red door from the highest platform in the west of the room. This jump should be started from the westernmost wall, and you must run between the two southernmost metal pillars on the east side of the platform. This trick was discovered by Sergey Kapustin in 2003, but has yet to be used in a processed Compet-n demo. (See Demo files for a demonstration.) Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * Memento Mori II demos from the Compet-N database And Hell Beneath (Memento Mori II) Category:Matthias Worch levels